Du faltest deine Socken!
by Mathematica97
Summary: Remus Lupin versteckt sein ... kleines Geheimnis vor seinen Freunden. Aber was passiert, wenn James, Sirius und Peter es herausfinden? Oneshot!


Eine leichte Brise wehte über den See, als Remus Lupin am Ufer entlang schlenderte. Seine Schritte waren langsam. Er wollte vermeiden, was bald kam. Die Konfrontation mit seinen Freunden. Falls sie überhaupt noch seine Freunde sein wollten. Wer wollte schon einen Werwolf zum Freund haben? Außerdem brauchten sie ihn eigentlich nicht. James und Sirius waren vollkommen zufrieden mit ihrer Bromance und waren sehr beliebt, und Peter reichte es, die beiden zu vergöttern. Remus blieb stehen und bohrte seine Schuhspitze in den feuchten Boden. Er hätte nicht so unvorsichtig sein dürfen. Sie hätten ihn nicht sehen sollen. Er war selbst schuld, wenn sie ihn verstießen. Dann wäre er wieder einsam. Aber das war ja nichts neues. Nur würde er dann wissen, was ihm fehlte. _Oder,_ sagte eine hoffnungsvolle kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, _oder es macht ihnen nichts aus._ Aber das war lächerlich. Natürlich machte es ihnen nichts aus. Ein Werwolf war schließlich kein Schoßhündchen. Mit einem Seufzen ging er weiter. Die letzten Jahre waren schön gewesen. Jetzt würde er sich wohl in die Hausaufgaben stürzen. Wenigstens würde das seinen Noten gut tun.

Während er die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum emporstieg, wappnete er sich innerlich gegen den Hass und die Abscheu der Menschen, die wie Brüder für ihn waren. Vor der Tür zum Schlafsaal stand er nochmal für ein paar Minuten, bevor er sie aufdrückte, die Schultern steif. Die Tür schwang quietschend auf, als wolle sie seine Ankunft extra verkünden. Peter saß auf dem Boden, sah kurz von dem schmuddeligen Pergament auf, das wohl seine Hausaufgaben darstellen sollte, auf und warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er die Feder in sein Tintenfass tauchte und weiterschrieb. Remus schloss kurz die Augen. Sie hatten beschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren. Nun gut, er würde nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihn das traf. Die anderen beiden Jungen wurden noch von der Tür verdeckt. Remus machte einen Schritt nach vorn, um sie besser sehen zu können. Sirius zerfetzte ein Blatt Pergament, rollte die Fetzen und warf die Kügelchen auf Peter. James lag rücklings auf seinem Bett, die Vorhänge zurückgezogen, und spielte mit seinem Schnatz. Sirius hörte auf, Peter zu ärgern und richtete sich aus seiner halb liegenden Position auf, während Peter sich das Pergament aus den Haaren schüttelte. „Hey, Moony.", kam es von James Bett. Sirius grinste. „Jetzt musst du keine Ausreden mehr erfinden!" Dann bewarf er James mit Pergament. „Mann, hör auf!" Aber Sirius' Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter und er machte keine Anstalten, aufzuhören. „Na warte, du..." James stürzte sich auf Sirius und nahm ihm das bereits zerfetzte Pergament weg. Zwischen den beiden entbrannte eine Kissenschlacht, während der Schnatz um ihre Köpfe flatterte. Remus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Ihr hasst mich nicht? Ihr wollt mich nicht anschreien? Ihr wollt mich nicht rausschmeißen?" Sirius ließ das Kissen und James' Haare los, während James seine Brille zwischen den Bettlaken hervorzerrte und aufsetzte. „Natürlich werfen wir dich nicht raus. Warum zur Hölle sollten wir das tun? Du bist unser Freund!", sagte Sirius und strich mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung die dunklen Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Remus lehnte sich gegen den Pfosten seines Himmelbettes. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht, weil ich … ein Monster bin?" James verdrehte die Augen. „Ach bitte, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du faltest deine Socken! Vergib mir, wenn ich nicht vor Angst vor dir zittere!" „Also … also ist es euch egal?" „Natürlich ist es uns egal!", meldete sich Peter vom Boden aus. „Du bist unser Freund, Remus, und wir akzeptieren dich so, wie du bist. Und du bist wie jeder andere auch. Nur hast du eben ein … kleines Problem." James lachte, als er von Sirius' Bett sprang, um den Schnatz zu fangen, der mittlerweile unter der Decke schwirrte. „Ein kleines, pelziges Problem!", rief er. Peter richtete sich auf. „Genau, und ich habe ein großes tintiges Problem! Remus, unser Lexikon, wie funktioniert nochmal der Schwellzauber? War das der mit der weit ausholenden Bewegung?" Remus kniete sich wie in Trance neben Peter auf den Boden und half ihm mit den Hausaufgaben. Innerlich jubilierte er. Seine Freunde waren noch immer seine Freunde. Es störte sie nicht, dass er ein Werwolf war. In diesem Moment fiel ihm eigentlich nichts ein, was sein Glück hätte trüben können.


End file.
